Shuda of the Bursting Flames
Shuda of the Bursting Flames is the 2nd episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on October 20, 2001 and the English version on June 12, 2004. Haru Glory, Elie, and Plue try to escape Hip Hop Town. They encounter Hole who helps them. At the same time, Elie and Haru's purpose is revealed. Then, Haru faces off with Shuda; Elie helps Haru out in the strangest way. Haru learns that Shuda knows his father. Summary As Haru, Elie, and Plue try to escape Hip Hop Town on a cart, they tell the people in the streets to get out of their way, causing the civilians to stare in shock as they pass by them; on the road, a group of Demon Card members discuss amongst each other before their commander's arrival. However, while Haru and the others are passing through a part of the town, they see the Demon Card members. Plue takes notice and attempts to turn the cart around but instead the dogs' leash snaps and they end up falling into a manhole. Hearing the nearby commotion, the members of Demon Card walk around and inspect the area. Inside the manhole, Haru gets up and asked Elie if she was okay, to which she gives a positive response. Haru notices that Plue was not with them, and he starts to call his name; they hear something close by and see that Plue was under Elie's rear. After Elie scolds the innocent Plue they meet a strange person. Outside they hear Demon Card members talking and immediately hide under a pile of rocks. Outside, Poosya and Rugar are discussing who will catch the Rave Master and his group, but they both soon leave The mysterious person then asked Haru and Elie if they were being chased by Demon Card after hearing about the riot at the dog races. The mysterious person then introduces herself as Hole, and says that she also hates Demon Card. While Haru is confused about Hole's actual gender, the irritated digger confirms it to the air-headed Elie. Outside, Poosya and Rugar go around interrogating the citizens about the escapees. They corner a man and begin to force an answer, but the man replies he never saw anyone. Unconvinced, the two continue to further threaten the man until Shuda appears behind them. Rugar and Poosya are extremely frightened and try to slide their way out of the situation. Shuda then tells them to bring him the map of the town. Underground, Hole explains to Haru and Elie of how she was trying to make an escape route before the "couple" came crashing down. Once making themselves at home in Hole's lair, Haru then questions her about what she said earlier. She calls herself a releaser. to helps people being chased by Demon card, Haru and Elie then tell hole that they don't have money to pay her with, but Hole says it's okay, as long as it upsets Demon Card. In their conversation, Haru says he left his home, Garage Island to search for the Rave Stones to destroy Demon Card after they destroyed their town. Furthermore, Haru hopes to search for his long-lost father, because according to the Glorys' neighbor, Gemma, he left the island to find the Rave stones himself. As Haru then tells Hole and Elie how he came to be the new Rave Master, Hole warns them of Shuda, an executive of the Demon Card. Up in Shuda's air fortress, Shuda pinpoints their hiding location and sorties a search division. Hole hears noises and uses her Periscope to discover a group of Demon Card members coming close. Haru and Elie follow Hole through an underground pathway until reaching a dead end, where she says its one of the places she plans to drill through. Haru and Elie stare in awe as Hole demonstrate her drilling abilities. Hole then drills through the last wall and tells them that the direction ahead lies the seaport and goes off the distract the Demon Card members. Haru and Elie manage to exit the tunnel, only for Shuda and his men waiting for them as Shuda predicted their escape route. Haru and Elie notice that Hole has been captured by Demon Card and Haru prepares for battle. Shuda remarks that Haru must have gotten the Ten Commandments from Shiba, thus Haru the being successor of Rave. Shuda tells his minions that he will fight alone where the battle results in Shuda easily overpowering Haru. Shuda then sets Haru in flames with his Dark Bring, Valsyar Flames. Haru tries to blow the flames away but his efforts are all in vain. Elie tries to assist Haru but forgot her Tonfa Blasters are out of ammo. She then throws Plue towards Shuda but Shuda evades him. However, as Shuda is about to finish Haru off, Plue knocks down the sign, causing Shuda to stop his attack. Haru then charges towards Shuda and manages to destroy his Dark Bring, but the explosion recoil sents him back flying into the water. After Haru comes out, Shuda asks for his name which Haru replies. Shocked by the name, Shuda questions if he is Gale Glory's son which leaves Haru baffled that Shuda knows his father. Shuda takes his leave, planning to fight Haru in the near future. After Hole thanks the group and takes her leave, Haru resheathes the TCM sword until it begins to crack and ends up broken. Elie tells him that they can fix it in Punk Street, However, before they head there, Haru asks Elie what was she looking for, Elie tells him that she is looking for her memory. The group then heads to Punk Street. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events Haru Glory vs. Shuda (Started and Concluded) Weapons and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion Dark Brings used *Smoke Bay *Valsyar Flames Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *None Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Shuda actually battles Haru on Garage Island thus never meeting Elie officially until the end of Chapter 31. *Hole makes an anime-only appearance. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Intro arc